


故人万里关山隔

by SugaryLud



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryLud/pseuds/SugaryLud
Summary: “满宫明月梨花白，故人万里关山隔。”
Relationships: 祺泽
Kudos: 13





	故人万里关山隔

•  
李天泽被敖子逸拉进那个名为“西南战狼总部”的群时，难以自制地翻了一个标准的白眼，与此同时又笑开了，笑得屏幕上都反射牙齿白森森的光。不知道这些人都随了谁，逢活动必开新群，永远没人想得起原来的群——也许是因为每次都有不一样的人。等群聊人数定格在“9”后，敖子逸率先发了一个贱兮兮熊猫头，大家紧跟着斗起一连串表情包，宋亚轩在满屏表情包里插了一句“天泽快点考完试，我又发现一家很好吃的串串”，贺峻霖立刻附和，被丁程鑫发了两个锤头的小蓝人，“你们俩都要忌口忘记了？”，李天泽顿有恍如隔世感，他离开大家很久又好像从未离开。  
收到音乐会的通知是在一个平平无奇的下午，当然这个通知本身也一样平平无奇，它是意料之中，是合情合理，可李天泽在那一刻没来由地心跳加速，他把这归咎于刚结束的体育课，运动实在太难为他了，比肖邦第三奏鸣曲还要难，至于为什么是肖邦，李天泽想，因为我乐意。不过聪明如李天泽也低估了音乐会，或者是李天泽刚好间隔了最天翻地覆的一年，想象力大幅受限，总之当他收到下一条消息告诉他会有双人舞台投票，他终于找不到借口为胸膛里那颗几欲跃出喉咙口的心脏开脱。  
我还是弹肖邦比较好。李天泽在和丁程鑫的对话框里说。他又有些得意，太多太多人以为他和丁程鑫关系一般，其实他最依赖丁程鑫，就像这里来来往往的所有人一样，他不能免俗。丁程鑫代表着他们之中绝对的话语权和智慧，掉进死胡同团团转时找丁程鑫准没错。丁程鑫晚上给他打了个语音电话，东扯西扯讲严浩翔与贺峻霖，诶天泽你回来一定得替我说说小贺。李天泽听到对面混杂着风声，问他你这是站阳台上了吗？丁程鑫说不是，和刘耀文出来打球呢。  
那你还跟我打电话，刘耀文呢？  
哦，他一个人在投篮。丁程鑫漫不经心地说。  
……李天泽莫名心疼起最小的弟弟。  
天泽，你想要那个双人舞台吗？丁程鑫正经起来，好像也屏住了呼吸，只剩下风声夹杂着篮球落地声。  
不想。李天泽说。陶桃说她不想，陶醉说他不想，李天泽也不想。  
说完这句李天泽突然感受不到自己的心跳，听不到声音说不出话，原本安心躺着的床变成爱丽丝的兔子洞，无止境地往下坠落。  
没有人能接住他。

李天泽没想起给西南战狼总部设置消息免打扰，果然他后悔了，在双人舞台投票结束的那个晚上，他练完两个小时的琴拿起手机，怀疑人生般看着群里上千条消息。贺峻霖可怜巴巴给他单独发消息，说天泽你救救我。李天泽了然，切回群聊说练习室给我直播一下。贺峻霖绝望呐喊这个世界到底怎么了。  
李天泽和严浩翔刚加微信不久，他先前是听说过严浩翔的，早到刚进公司没多久，与贺峻霖是室友的时候。青少年的夜生活没有新意，坐一圈聊天到深夜就是叛逆，由贺峻霖负责给他们讲过去的故事。  
你们喜欢拜仁慕尼黑吗？贺峻霖问。李天泽诚实摇头，慕尼黑他只知道施特劳斯。贺峻霖露出早知如此的表情，抱着枕头说我很喜欢，我非常喜欢，喜欢到所有的梦想最终都汇集在慕尼黑。但也只有那一次而已，从此以后李天泽再没听贺峻霖在任何场合提起过拜仁慕尼黑，可李天泽又明白贺峻霖的喜欢有多真诚，真诚到再也无法支撑自己说出口。  
群里消息依然在跳跃，李天泽收到严浩翔的私聊，对方礼貌询问他是否可以在之后联排时多陪一下小贺，“怕他会紧张不适应”。李天泽在心里赞叹严浩翔的聪明，比他们又上了一个档次，做事近乎圆滑得滴水不漏。另一面又替贺峻霖高兴，原来这样就是回到慕尼黑的意义。李天泽盘算还有多久才能去重庆，他隐隐有些雀跃，西南山城是不变的根据地，他们这群小鸟飞得再远，总归是要飞回来寻找一丝安生的。  
李天泽本身也是许多人的安生。自从确信他要参加音乐会，宋亚轩每天能多发几百条消息碎碎念，从早上喝了豆浆到下午做了发型，事无巨细要给李天泽讲一遍。李天泽无奈，笑他说笨蛋亚轩，怎么会以为我不来了？宋亚轩忽然安静下来，过了很久才回答他：就是，很怕你不想来。李天泽在过去有很多个时刻会忘记宋亚轩比他还大一点，这一刻那种垂垂老矣感又涌上来，他说：不会的，我们都在往前走。

•  
长江国际的电梯门在十八楼打开，李天泽第一个看见的是敖子逸狗狗一般的笑脸，拿着一包干脆面问他要不要吃，他这才有回重庆的实感，跟着敖子逸去新装修的练习室。宋亚轩跑上来抱他，撞得他连连后退，但还是接住了宋亚轩，摸摸头说亚轩现在跟我差不多高了呀。后面刘耀文不服气，说我也一米八了！李天泽耳边安静惯了，一下子人多有些不适应，晕乎乎应和着，宋亚轩说大家为了争谁去电梯口接你争了两天呢。  
那怎么让三爷赢了，他打你们了？李天泽问。  
我敖三爷是文明人，怎么会打人噻？我堂堂正正赢的！敖子逸拆开干脆面递给严浩翔，示意严浩翔去打个招呼。严浩翔绕过去同李天泽握手，两个人忍不住发笑，成年人的礼节还是不适合他们，假客气趁早抛一边。  
都打过照面后李天泽挽着宋亚轩去声乐教室，张极蹦蹦跳跳上来喊天泽师兄好，惹得宋亚轩醋劲大发，掐着他脸上一团肉说平时怎么没见你嘴甜？李天泽从到达起嘴角就没下来过，有这群活宝在身边真好。声乐老师把钢琴让给他，说天泽弹琴我放心，好好唱就成，这两天注意别感冒了，小朋友间容易互相传染。李天泽乖乖答应，门口探进一个脑袋张望，声乐老师挥挥手说你进来，张真源有些不好意思，挠挠头坐下说之前我顶天泽位排练这首歌的，来带一下天泽。又悄悄凑到李天泽耳边说晚上我们去喝生滚粥，音乐会完了再去吃烧烤。  
下午李天泽应邀去看严浩翔与贺峻霖的双人舞台，敖子逸给他们录了视频，说还好我不用跳，不然一条老命都得搭上。十七岁少年只能在十五岁的人面前卖老，丁程鑫耳朵尖，飘过来踩了一脚敖子逸。李天泽问丁程鑫晚上一起吃饭吗，丁程鑫抱歉笑笑，说我尽量吧。  
你知道的，丁程鑫说，我毕竟还是大哥。  
是啊，唯一的哥哥。李天泽靠着他后背，往他口袋里塞了一个东西。我妈叫我带来的，对喉咙好，一天吃三次，你多盯着点。  
你啊……丁程鑫和敖子逸无言地叹息。

最后一次联排在凌晨五点结束，去医院的去医院，回宿舍的回宿舍，所有人心情都不免低落。李天泽和敖子逸慢慢踱回酒店，心不在焉点亮手机屏幕又不解开，敖子逸说你抓紧睡一会儿，不会有事的。李天泽点头，临刷卡进门前还是被敖子逸拦住了。  
你洗完澡来我这边睡。敖子逸说。  
你们都太担心我啦。李天泽笑了，嘴角勾起小猫一样的笑纹。我这几天很快乐的！  
这句是千真万确的实话，李天泽把花洒开到最大，热水倾泻而下。他靠在枕头上很快就合眼，安稳无梦睡到中午再动身去场馆。贺峻霖换好衣服坐在椅子里小小一团，等着化妆师来做发型，看到李天泽立刻招手，李天泽过去摸他耳朵后面，问他现在还难受吗。贺峻霖撅嘴说没事了，多吃一点就好了，今晚我一定要吃烧烤。  
好，都听小贺的。李天泽放下心来，给化妆师腾出位置，去准备自己的节目。  
彩排和正式表演是不一样的，李天泽握着话筒看台下面孔模糊的粉丝与五光十色的灯牌，《如果我们不曾相遇》唱了一万次可每一次都有新的情感，今天的妆这么好看所以不能哭，李天泽想，但他原本也就不是爱哭的人，爱哭的是亚轩和耀文，亚轩肯定哭了。李天泽这样想着，回头瞟了一眼宋亚轩，又去看隔了很远的刘耀文，看刘耀文要跃过好多人，幸好刘耀文长高了，即使站在角落都能一眼看见。  
李天泽鞠躬时血液全都倒灌进头顶，蒸干了不多的泪水，他很小声地在心里说了一句再见。

散场前贺峻霖吵吵嚷嚷拉他的烧烤局，丁程鑫收拾好东西拍拍李天泽，说我不去了，小朋友们就交给你带。李天泽和他拥抱，抱得很用力，好像要揉进彼此身体。  
大朋友交给你了。李天泽说。丁儿，祝你们新年快乐，成年快乐。  
好。丁程鑫吸吸鼻子。今年，学业顺利，事业顺利。  
那顿烧烤吃到最后是宋亚轩先哭了，哭得肝肠寸断，贺峻霖手足无措地想去安慰他，结果自己也跟着哭起来。李天泽置身事外般拿了纸巾给他俩擦眼泪，叹了很多口气，等两个人哭得差不多了才开口。亚轩，小贺，你们都要走出来，我和他之间，不能和解。  
宋亚轩顿一下，眼见着泪水又要喷涌而出，李天泽转头把刘耀文拎过来：你，逗他笑，快点儿。一桌人笑得七倒八歪，敖子逸偷偷拿椰奶和他碰杯，今晚要好眠。  
真的一天都不多留了吗？宋亚轩依依不舍地问。  
我还有好多事情呢。李天泽笑笑。  
可是敖子逸……  
亚轩。敖子逸出声打断，揽住李天泽的肩。天泽能来已经是挤出时间了，下回我们去北京见，好不好？

是冬天了。李天泽把手缩进袖子。是冬天了呀。

•  
李天泽忘记在哪里看过温庭筠的一阙菩萨蛮，他只记得上半阙，满宫明月梨花白，故人万里关山隔。金燕一双飞，泪痕沾绣衣。


End file.
